


snippet (five weeks after the fact)

by mayachain



Series: Honor Guard [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Oblivious, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one conversation with Teyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	snippet (five weeks after the fact)

  


* * *

* * *

  


"Do you think John will ever find somebody," Rodney asks Teyla after watching Sheppard fend off yet another admirer. Thus far this evening, there have been three advances from women and one from a man, all of which had received the same polite response, _aw-chucks, not this evening_.

Tonight, as nearly all nights Rodney can remember, the military commander of Atlantis will go home by himself. Or, rather, he'll find his way to the tent that Halling always erects for Teyla and her friends, but he will sleep alone.

Teyla is quiet beside him for so long that Rodney is just about to repeat the question, when it occurs to him that maybe she is waiting to see if he is really paying attention.

"Sometimes, I fear that he will not." Something in Rodney's stomach clenches unhappily, not unlike the sensation he has whenever he sits at John's bedside when his friend is recovering from his most recent brush of death in the infirmary.

"I think it is not a question of whether John will find somebody, it is a question of whether somebody will find John," Teyla says.

His own voice is more quiet than he likes to admit when he says, "I know."  


* * *

* * *

  



End file.
